


Question

by KODTgirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Luffy - Freeform, Monkey D. Luffy x Reader, One Piece - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KODTgirl/pseuds/KODTgirl
Summary: Basically, Luffy is being Luffy. This one is short and I hope I didn't make him too ooc. I might want to continue it one of these days. Not too sure yet. Enjoy! ^^





	Question

“Sometimes I get these urges and I really don't understand them.”  
Your head whipped around, not too sure if he was speaking to you or just muttering things out loud.  
Being the only one in the vicinity, you decided to humor him. “Exactly what are you talking about?”

“I'm talking about my body. I get these...feelings...stuff." He shook his head as if searching for a better description. A noise of frustration left his lips. "I can't explain it. It's not hunger though.” He hadn't raised his gaze to meet yours, but continued to speak. “It's like there's a fire inside me and the crazy thing is...it happens more often that not when I look at you, (Your name).”

In that instant he turned his eyes in your direction. “What does that mean?”

You still weren't entirely too sure what he was getting at, but there was a blush creeping up into your cheeks and his line of questioning had piqued your interest. Swallowing hard, upon opening your eyes, you found his face directly in front of yours. “It's a strange sensation in my gut that makes my brain all fuzzy and other parts of me act...different.”

He walked the rest of his body over to meet his head and it was in that moment you realized he'd stretched his neck out. 

You tested the waters, despite the burning in your cheeks. “I still don't understand what you mean.” You crossed your arms, trying to fight urges of your own. 

“I mean this.” Before you could stop and think any further on your fantasies about your Captain or even consider the outcome of his actions, his lips had crashed into yours. His kiss was sloppy, awkward, and being unprepared, your reply to it seemed out of sync with the way your brain had played out the moment in your dreams. Yes, you'd always had a thing for Luffy, but never in your wildest dreams had you imagined anything concrete would ever come of it, resigning yourself to keep your thoughts to yourself. And yet, this was actually happening. 

As quickly as it had started, it seemed to stop and Luffy pulled away. “Did you feel it too?” There was an earnest look in his eyes and a curious tilt to his head. All you were feeling was really flustered, fingers coming to rest upon your lips where his had been seconds before. The one thing you couldn't fight was the smile on your face.


End file.
